Can't Live Without You
by soijakastike
Summary: I Can't Live Without you but now I guess I have to" Story about Niley -2shot-
1. Chapter 1

Can't Live Without You

They were the happy married couple. Their lifes were perfect, they had everything.

Miley Steward age 22 married and pregnant.

Nick Grey age 24 married and father of the baby.

They lived happily and enjoyed every second in each others arms. They were dating exactly 3 years before Nick propose her on the **Dodger Stadium - Los Angeles, California **in middle of the game. Their age was then: Miley 19 and Nick 21. That means they have been together 6 years wow. But all that washed away at one were going to a party with all famous people like they.

'Come on Miley we are already late!'. Nick sais as he taps his foot. Few seconds later he saw those beautiful eyes and that smile what brings the light into the day. He smiled big. He still couldn't believe that she was all his, everything he's ever wanted and dreamed of was finally his. 'Took you long enough'. He said with big smile on his face. She giggled. That still made his heart skip one beat and knees go weak. 'I have my reasons to be a little bit late'. She said as she sat on his lap. He wraps his arms around her waist 'And whats that?'. She brush her hair off her shoulder and gets closer to him. 'I have to look good'. She smiles. 'You look always good to me or should I say beautiful'. He started kiss her shoulders and there up to neck. She closes her eyes and bites her bottom lip 'Nick.....not......now.......we......have to..........go'. She was fighting against the moan. He keeps going cause he knew it was driwing her crazy 'Why?........You know..............you want..........it'. She couldnt fight back anymore and lets out a slight moan 'You know me too well'. She said with smile on her face 'But still we have to go'. She put her hand to the sides of his head and pulls it away smiling. 'Why so Smiley?'. He asked with confused look on his face. 'We can do that later'. She smiled flirty. 'Oh really?'. He smiled back with flirty smile too. She nods her head 'Oh yeah' she leans in and kisses him. Just as Nick was gonna deepen it Miley pulled away, got up and walks over to the door grabing her purse with her on the way. She took one last look in the mirrow to make sure everything was perfect and she opened the door 'Are you coming or staying?'. He sighed and gor up and walks over to her wrapping his arm around her waist 'I guess I dont nothing else to do'. She rolled her eyes playfully as they leave.

That night didnt go as they planned it. They ran into an old so called "Friend" who tried to ruin their relationship few years ago. He was in jail cause of it but who know how did he get out and who know what is he gonna do now. As Miley saw him her smile fades 'J-Justin what are you doing here? she asked shocked and maybe a bit scared too. Justin smiled 'Free country isn't it?' he was sooo up to something! Nick got worried and pulled Miley closer. 'Still together huh? Justin asked. He sounded jealous and shocked at the same time. 'I guess you haven't heard yet' Miley said coldly. 'Heard what?' He asked confused. 'We are married now jackass!' She said and showed him her ring. 'So now you can leave us alone forever' Nick said a bit angry voice. She grabbed his hand to calm him down. 'I dont care that whore of yours' Justin said and was about to walk away but Nick turned him around punched him on the nose. Justin all most looses his balance but he can keep it. His nose is bleeding. He wipes the blood off and looks at his hand and then back at Nick 'Big mistake!' his last words before he dissapears into the people. Nick turns to looks at Mileys shocked face. 'Sorry he really was pissing me of '. Miley just looked at him and shook her head and turns around to walk away but Nick grabbed her hand 'Miley I said I was sorry'. Miley turned to look at him. 'He said he didn't care but now when YOU have to screw everything up he might do something' she was getting mad. Nick looked down 'But he called you a whore which isn't true and it gets me everytime'. Miley started to feel bad. 'It's okay' She lifted his chin up and kissed him softy. 'I would do the same thing' she giggled. And again his heart skips a beat and and his knees go week. He smiled and kisses her again. She smiled into the kiss and deepens it wraping her arms around his neck. Nick wraps his arms around her waist and pulled her closer while deepening the kiss more. She pulled away and bites her bottom lip. He was getting turned on, he wanted her. 'Dont do that babe'. She smiled 'And now you know how I felt earlier this day' she smirked. He kissed her, he could hear her giggling. She pulls away 'I have to go to the bathroom' She was about to leave but Nick pulled her back and kisses her quick 'Now you can go' He smiled big as he lets her go. Miley laughed as she walked away.

After when Miley came out the bathroom she runs into a someone. 'Im sooo sor-' she stops as she saw who it was. 'Going somewhere?' Justin smirked. 'Actually yes Im going over to my husband if you know what that word means' she said raising her eye brows. 'I dont think so' Justin said while getting closer to her. Miley backed away 'Dont you dare touch me!' she reached the wall. 'Why not? I know you love me' he smiled evily as he walked right in front of her so she cant feel his cold breath on her face. 'P-pl-please l-l-lea-ve m-me a-lone' she started getting nervous. Justin knew how to turn her on and did pretty much good job. Her breath starts getting heavier. Justin ran his hand on her "private area" waiting her to moan. She was fighting back the moan but fails and lets out loud moan and throws her head back. Luckily no one heard cause of the loud music. Justin smiled evily and whispered in her ear 'I knew you like it' he startes kissing her neck and up to her lips. Her hormones takes the control of her body and kisses back. He pushed his body against hers. She opend her eyes and realized what she was doing and finally pulled away and slapped him hard and yelled. 'I HAVE A HUSBAND AND YOU MADE ME CHEAT HIM!' She was about run away untill she sees Nick standing there with tears in his eyes. As Miley saw Nick her eyes filled with tears too. 'Nick I--'. He just looked at her and lets a tear roll down but them wipes it and walks away. She breaks down crying and runs home.

Later that night when Nick gets home, he has a red and tired eyes from crying. He walked into their living room and finds Miley sitting on the couch crying hard. He just walked over and looked at her. She looked up at him waiting him to say it, say that its over. There was silence for a while but then Nick opened his mouth and was about to say something but closes it and looks down. Mileys voice were very tired 'Where were you?' she sits up and wipes her tears. He looked up at her 'I was thinking'. 'About what?' She asked carefully. He looked down 'Us'. 'And?' She new he was gonna say it was over and she can have the house. 'I-I t-think we need a break' his heart dropped and tears runs down as he said those words. She was suprised that he didn't say it was over but what's the different if you go on a break things will never go back where they were before. She nods and stands up. 'I guess I should go pack then' she was about to go upstairs. 'No! you stay I'll go' He went upstairs and 20 minutes later he comes back down with his packs and looks around doesnt see Miley but hears her crying in the bathroom. He sighs and walks out the door. Miley hears the door shut and she starts crying hysterically.

1 week goes by Nick and Miley didnt talk

One morning Miley woke up and looked at her belly. 'I guess this is it' she sighed and got up the bed and started packing. Few hours later she got everything packed up and takes paper and pen and starts writing.

Next Day

'Nick you have to go back! Dont you think she is suffer enough?' Joe said. Nick sighs 'If her heart is broke then she is'. 'Oh come on Nick!! you dont put a pregnant girl suffer' Kevin say. Nick looks at his brothers then sighs and slightly smiles 'I guess your right, she is going trought much more' he said and stands up 'Thanks guys! I owe you'. Nick said and took of running back to their house. But as he gets there he find an empty house. He runs upstairs to their bedroom but sees nothing there either. But finds something on their bed walks closer to see what is it. It was one rose and a envelope. 'whats this?' He said to himself as he picked the envelope up and opens it and reads the letter.

_'Dear Nick'_

_'I understand and I dont blame you. You have a right to be mad and do this but I just wanna let you know that it was an accident my hormones took the control of my body but as soon as I realized what I was doing I pulled away and slapped him. I dont know how much you did see but if you didnt saw that I just wanted to let you know that. I never didn't mean to hurt you and you know that if you know me. Oh well....my point in this letter is to tell you that....I moved.......it seemd that you dont wanna be with me anymore and I coudnt stay in the house there were too much memories it would have been too hard so now I moved back to Tennesee and Im gonna raise the child in here. You can come visit him if you want. My house key is downstaris in the kitchen you can do what ever you want to do with it. So I guess this was it I said what I needed to say...oh and one thing! Have a nice life, maybe we will see each others again at least in heaven. I hope you have happy life with another women and you get everything what you have ever dreamed of big family,perfect wife and a dog...lol! I hope it would be as easy it was for you...I Can't Live Without you but now I guess I have to! Okay now Im gonna go my plane leaves an hour so. See ya! Be happy! And I love you allways and forever!_

_xoxoxoxo_

_-Miley_

_P.S. I thought maybe you want this back._

Tears were streaming down his face as he read those words again. He took the envelope and the rose and started to walk back downstairs but then he hears something drops onthe floor and turns around and fresh tears runs down his cheeks. He kneels down next to the wedding ring and carefully picks it up and just looks at it. His world falls apart and he falls onthe floor crying hysterically. _'I Can't Live Without you either' _he thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

Miley stepped out the plane and smelled the freash country air. She closed her eyes while breathing it in and out. And when she finaly opened her eyes she saw her childhood best friend Lilly. She smiled and run fowards her and gave her a big bear hug. 'I missed you Lilly'. She said almost in tears. 'I missed you too Miley'. She answered with a shaky voice and she could tell Lilly was crying. Miley pulled away and smiled. 'Gosh its been so long'. Lilly laughed 'Too long'. They hugged again. Only this time Lilly pulled away 'Come on lets go'. She helped her carry her things.

Meanwhile in California

Kevin knocks on the door. 'Nick? Its I come in?. There was silence. Kevin knocked again. 'Nick say something'. He was getting a bit worried by the silence. 'Go away'. Nick says with a low voice. Kevin knew he were crying. 'Nick you have to come out at someday'.'Whats the point?'. That was the time Joe started speaking 'She's just a girl Nick'. There was quite for a while and the door opened. Kevin felt bad for his little brother, it could see at the outside that he was broken on the inside.'Just a girl?' He said with a harsh tone.'She was my first and only love, the one, my soulmate, my future, my pass, my everything and the most important thing...she was my wife carrying my child'. He continued. Kevin looked how the hurt, lifeless, tired glow in his little brothers eyes and the tears what were streaming down his face was the mark of missing somebody.'Nick I-' Joe started. 'Im sorry'. He looked at Nick. Nick just walked back to his room leaving the door open. Kevin walked in after. Nick lay down on his bed. Joe walked in and jumped a bit. 'Who died here?'. He asked as he looked down on the ground and screamed like a little girl jumping on the bed. 'OMG! RAT! THERE'S A RAT!'. Kevin looked at him weird and started laugh like a crazy.'Its a sock man' Nick said with a "God your stupid" tone. Joe looked at him as Kevin started laugh hysterisally.'Right I new that' Joe said as he stepped off the bed. Even that didnt get Nick laugh and when Kevin noticed it he stopped laughing. 'Wheres the Nick we know. Nick who fights for everything in his life that matters to him,Nick who laughs at Joe even if not a good day?'. Nick looked down and whispered. 'He got his heart broken'. Kevin started getting fustarated 'Oh Nick dont give me that crap. I know he's somewhere in there-' he points Nicks chest '-but you just have to help him get out of there'. Nick looked a while at his oldest brother then hugged him 'Thank you'. He whispered in his ear. 'Anytime little bro' Kevin said proud at his brothers decicion as he stood up and started walk fowards the door.'Thanks for you too Joe' Nick said with a slight smile on his lips.'Ummm...your welcome?' Joe said back confused about what did he laughed 'Even thought I didnt laugh at the outside, I was laughing hysterically on the inside'. Joe gets it 'your welcome' he said and left with Kevin.

Meanwhile in Tennesee

Miley stepped out of the car and looked at the house that she has missed so many years, the house where she grew up, the house where were so much good and so much bad memories, the house where Nick asked her to be his girlfriend. 'You ready?' Lilly asked as she walked next to Miley. Miley looked at her and smiled.'Yeah' She said and they walked in. She looked around as she put her things down and took her shoes off 'Still the same'. 'I know Im too lazy to change it' Lilly said with a laugh. Miley looked at her and smiled 'But thats good the memories doesnt dissapear then'. Lilly smiles and looked down 'I guess your right'. 'I know I am' Miley smirked. Lilly playfully pushes her shoulder and Miley laughed 'I think Im going to unpack my things' Miley said while grabbing her stuff. ' room is upstairs sec-' Miley continued with Lilly '-second door to the right' they laughed 'I know' Miley said and walked to her room. Looking around, placing her stuff on the bed all the memories comes back in her mind. She starts unpacking, putting her clother into the closet, putting the pictures of her family on the shelf, and last taking out of her pack picture of her and Nicks wedding picture on the night stand. For a while she stared at the picture letting tears fall down her cheeks. Quckly she wipes them away 'He doesnt wanna be with you Miley' she told her self.

Later that night Miley and Emily are talking about everthing

'So whats the reason you came here?' Lilly asked curious. Miley looked down. 'This cant be good cant it?' Lilly asked as she saw Mileys reaction for the question. 'You know you dont have to tell me if your not ready'. Miley looked et her and slighly smiled. 'I know but I want to but you have to give me a minute'. Lilly smiled 'Just take your time Milez'. After a while Miley finally spoke and told Lilly everything from the start '-and now theres a bonus Jonas growing up inside of me' Miley finished and sighed. Lilly was in shock. 'Lilly?' Miley called 'Lillerz' she said and waved her hand infront of her face. 'Huh?' Lilly snapped out of it and looked at Miley 'Yo-your pregnant?'. Miley nods. Lilly took her hand and holds it 'If you need anything Im right here and Im gonna be here when ever you need'. Miley smiled and hugged her 'Thanks Lil your the best'. Lilly laughed 'I try'. Miley laughed and pulled away 'Look at the time Im going to bed'. Lilly nods 'K, night!'. 'Night' Miley said and walked to her room.

Few Days Later

Kevin walks into Nicks room 'Hey Nick what d--' stops as he sees that Nick isn't there 'Nick?' Kevin called and sees something on the bed. He walks over and regonizes it. It was a letter. He picked it up and read it. After he holds the letter with smile on his face, looked down at the letter again and his smile grew bigger 'Go Nick' he whispered to him self and leaves the room.

In Tennesee

'Here you go' Lilly said as she placed the food infront of her. 'Thanks' Miley said and started eat. 'Oh my gosh! This is delicious! When did you become so good at cooking?' Miley looked at Lilly a bit shocked. Lilly just laughed and Miley smiled and continues eating.

Couple of hours later

Miley was laying on her bed holding another picture of her & Nick at their honeymoon. Tears are streaming down her cheek 'I miss you' she whispered. There was knock on the door. Miley wiped the tears 'Come in'. And after that Lilly entered in the room, walks over to her and sits on her bed 'do you miss him much?' Miley sat up, putting the picture down 'Yeah a lot'. Lilly grabbed her hand and holds it while she slightly smiled at Miley for comfort. Miley smiled back. Suddenly Lilly hears something at the outside and walked over to the window and saw taxi stopping on the yard. 'What is it?' Miley asked she was too lazy to walk over and look her self. 'A taxi just pulled on the yard' Lilly said obviously confused. Taxis door opened and dark brown hair man stood out of it. Turning around to look at the house Lilley regonized the dark haired man right away. Her jaw drops as she continues watching the man taking his stuff out the taxi. 'Umm...Miley?' Lilly said. 'Yeah Lilly?' Miley looked at her. 'You have a visitor' Lilly said while turning around facing Miley. Miley has a confused look on her face 'Bu-who-I-?'. 'Go check it' Lilly smiled and they run downstairs as the doorbell righs. Lilly opened the door smiling. 'Hi Im looking for Miley Cyrus Im-' dark haired man was interrupt by Lilly 'Yeah I know your Nick' she smiled. Mileys face drops as she hears Nicks name. Nick smiled 'Is she h-' he was interrupt again but this time its wasnt Lilly 'N-Nick?' Miley said. Nick's smile grew bigger by the sound of her voice. Lilly stepped out the way so Nick & Miley could see each other. Miley walked foward the love of her life with tears in her eyes. Nick was so happy to see her so his eyes fills with tears too. Now they were face to face looking each other in the eyes. Lilly backed away slowly to give them time alone and went to the kitchen and started baking muffins. Fow a while they stand there in silence looking at each other. 'Wh-how-I dont-' she said fighting the tears. 'I came here to see you' Nick said and smiled slightly. Miley was slightly dissapoint _'He was here just to see you' _Miley thought. 'And Im here to get some things right' Nick continued. Now Miley was curious, she stepped out and closed the door. 'Miley I want you to know that I cant imagine life with another woman, and that I cant have a nice life if your not in it'. Miley nods waiting for Nick to continue. 'And that Im sorry' Nick looked down.

Miley looked him for a while then says quitely 'For what?'. Nick looked up at her. 'for leaving you, for make you think I dont want to be with you even thought _I Can't Live Without You_'. Miley looked down and shook her head 'Its me who should be saying Im sorry'. Nick lift her chin up and looked deep in her eyes 'No you shouldnt. I know that you didn't do anything wrong. It was Justin who did it'. Tear rolls down Mileys cheek 'They why you need to take a break?'. Nick looked away 'I was so hurt and mad at the moment I didnt know what I was doing'. 'Then why didnt you come next day and tell that you dont wanna break?' more tears starts to roll down Mileys cheeks. 'I was afraid that you would be mad and that you dont wanna be with me anymore' one single tear rolls down Nicks cheek. 'I love you too much and loosing you were my worst fear' he continued and looked back at her. Miley smiled. 'What?' Nick asked. 'Do I have something on my face?' he continued and points his face. Miley laughed 'No. Im smiling because you came all the way here to get me back' Nick smirked 'Who said I came here to get you back?'. Miley hit him playfully and they laughed 'I missed that laugh' he said and wrapped his arms around her. 'I missed being your arms' she replied and wrapped her arms around his neck. Nick put their forehead togerther and lookes in her eyes 'I missed you'. Miley smiled and looked back in his eyes 'I missed you too'. Nick smiled and kisses her passionately than ever, Miley kisses back and after a while she pulls away 'Theres someone I want you to meet' she smiled and drags him inside into the kitchen. Lilly were standing there holding a plate full of muffins 'Muffin?' she smiled as they walked in. Miley laughed 'Nick this is my childhood best friend Lilly, Lilly you know Nick' Miley smiled. 'So are you two back together?' Lilly asked. 'You can say that' Miley smiled.

Later that Night

Miley & Nick were layin on her bed Mileys head on Nicks chest playing with his shirt and Nick were stroking her hair. Suddenly Nick sat up 'What?' Miley asked worried. Nick got up and pulled Miley up with him. 'Nick what are you doing?' she asked him. Nick got down on one knee and pulled out Mileys wedding ring. God she has missed that ring 'Will you be my wife again?' Nick asked softy. Even thought that wasnt the first time Nick asked that question it still made her cry 'Yes of course I will' she said. Nick put the ring on her finger, stands up and kisses her. Miley kisses back and pulls away leaving their foreheads together 'I love you' she said. 'I love you too-' puts his hand on her stomake '-both of you' Nick said with smile on his face. Miley smiled back and kissed him.

**My first story in here! YAY! :D I hope you liked it.**


End file.
